I'm Only In It For the Love
by The May Waters
Summary: After the War Ron and Hermione separate and Hermione needs someone to be there for her. Tired of broken hearts, Fred offers to be the guy she wants; Hermione takes him up on the offer not considering the repercussions of it. They become buddies for love and affection; they swear it doesn't have any emotion. Will it turn into something more? Inspired by "I'm Only In It For the Love"
1. Be My Buddy

Title: I'm Only In It For the Love

Summary: After the War Ron and Hermione separate and Hermione needs someone to be there for her. Tired of broken hearts, Fred offers to be the guy she wants; Hermione takes him up on the offer not considering the repercussions of it. They become buddies for love and affection; they swear it doesn't have any emotion. Will it turn into something more? Inspired by "I'm Only In It For the Love" by John Conlee.

Written By: May Reach

Rating: T

Characters: Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley

* * *

**Note: I was out mowing the lawn listening to the song mention in the description and I was suddenly inspired to write this fic. I really shouldn't be taking on any more Harry Potter stories because I promised myself I was done, but here I am writing another Fremione. I just can't stay away. *sigh***

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Be My Buddy

* * *

Hermione was once again surrounded by loving couples in the burrow. She had been immensely depressed since the end of the war; it was a miracle Fred was alive and it did call for celebration, but she couldn't bring herself to be perfectly happy. Ron had decided they were better off friends and began to chase various girls of the wizarding world, using his status to get the girls which never would go for him normally. His girlfriend of the week was in a heavy make-out session with him. Percy had even snagged a ministry girl named Audrey, they were in the corner talking, every so often laugh's would echo over to her. Harry and Ginny were whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears as they cuddled on the couch. George had disappeared mysteriously with Angelina Johnson a while ago. Bill and Fleur were busy in the upstairs bedroom with… things. Even Molly and Arthur had retired to bed early, which left Hermione all alone considering Charlie was still in Romania. There was suddenly a warm body next to her and she turned uncomfortably towards the person who had invaded her personal space. She was surprised to see Fred, he had been bedridden for quite a while after the war and it was difficult for him to move.

"Hey Hermione," He greeted shifting slightly because the position he was in didn't quite settle right with his body.

"Hi Fred, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap, but not much I can do about that." He chuckled then clutched his ribs in pain.

"I would help you, but I can't really do anything." Hermione shrugged glaring over at Ron who was getting a bit touchy with his girlfriend in their corner.

"You can get me out of this love fest." Fred suggested. Hermione's eyes lit up and she wrapped an arm around him pulling him into apparition.

They landed on her flat couch and Fred groaned slightly in pain. He lay out across the cushions as Hermione stood to fix them a warm cup of Hot Chocolate. It always seemed to make her pain go away and so she figured it might help Fred as well. Once she returned, he accepted the mug greedily, sitting up, and taking a large swallow; the hot drink cooled slightly by the creamy 2% milk she had added to it.

"You seemed pretty eager to get out of there." Fred said once he finished half of the drink.

"I hate all those love struck couples, it's so annoying. I want someone too, but Ron's way of having love is just ridiculous, Harry and Ginny were made for each other, Bill and Fleur are married, Percy and Audrey are sweet, Geroge and Angelina, well."

"I get what you're saying," Fred leaned back. "Personally I don't really want the commitment."

"You want a play toy? Like Ron?"

"No, I want someone I could go to for comfort or perhaps make-out sessions when I need just a bit of cheering up. You know what I mean?"

"Still sounds like a play toy to me." Hermione told him skeptically.

"Perhaps," Fred took another large swallow. "This is good."

"Thanks," Hermione seemed to be pondering something. "Maybe it's what we need though."

"What?" Fred was confused.

"Maybe we both need a play toy to come to when we're feeling down or needy."

"What are you suggesting?"

"We be each other's… how do I put this? Affection buddy. When we need something we help each other out, you get my drift?"

"I think I know what you mean," Fred sat forward again grimacing in pain. "Can we wait until I'm not sore though?"

"Of course," Hermione stood and took his empty mug, helping him to the fireplace to floo back home. "See you soon love buddy."

She left a lingering kiss on his cheek, then moved her hand to the pot of floo powder and sent Fred away to his flat. The only thought he could think was: _I hope George and Angelina aren't on the couch… again._

* * *

**Note: I think this story is actually going to be a lot of fun. Plus I have another Fremione story I've been mulling over for months. Maybe I'll get it up eventually as well. ;)**

**I'm doing a limited time offer. If you've ever been curious about me then here's your chance. You can ask me any question you want in the reviews and I will answer them. Even if you're a guest you can take part, I'll post all the answers and questions on my profile so you can go and see the answer to your question there. I won't post your name or anything. So if you want to ask me any questions just do so, though if I personally don't deem them appropriate, or as a too personal question I am allowed to veto the question. Thanks! Leave me a review! ~May**

**Songs: ****_I'm Only In It For the Love_**** by John Conlee, ****_These Are My People_**** by Rodney Atkins, ****_About the South_**** by Rodney Atkins, ****_Watching You_**** by Rodney Atkins, ****_Cleaning This Gun (Come On In Boy) _****by Rodney Atkins,**


	2. I Need A Kiss

**Note: To the reviewer to asked about content: I do not write M. I do not touch M. I do not see M. M is a forbidden topic with me, I may drop a hint, but it is usually up to the readers imagination as to what the characters do. Honestly, anything M rated before marriage is disgusting and will only ruin you for marriage, so, there will be no M rated anything with this story. The farthest it will go is French Kissing.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I Need a Kiss

* * *

Fred sat in the kit hen of his small flat feeling particularly lonely. Every girl he had ever dated never fancied him for him and eventually wound up with George. Fifth year he took a liking to Alicia, she ended up with George. Sixth year he fancied Angelina, she ended up with George; the two split up. Seventh year Fred decided to go after Katie, she fancied George. After Hogwarts he flirted with Verity, she decided George was the better twin. After the war he reconnected with Angelina, she fixed her relationship with George. A frown spread across his face. He had extremely bad luck with women and if the pattern continued, Hermione would soon be swooning for his twin as well. Fred sighed into his hands which were covering his face.

He didn't dare tell anyone about his growing crush on Hermione. He had agreed to this plan only so he could grow closer to the witch, but at the same time, he was growing tired of his heart being broken again and again because of George. Fred had tried to suppress the feelings for Hermione but when she told him of her problems he could hardly keep himself away. Perhaps what he needed was to start this deal with Hermione. What if she get upset because he called on her too soon though? Perhaps she hasn't expected to fill the role so soon. Fred sat contemplating for a moment when he heard Hermione call out.

"Fred?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Fred replied swinging the stool around so he would be facing her as she walked in.

"It's a good thing you're here." Hermione told him with a relieved look on her face.

"Why would that be?"

"I know it's only a day after we agreed and all, but I had a really rough day at work. I wouldn't be asking at all if I didn't think I needed a pick-me-up. I could drown myself in other way though, but I don't particularly like the idea of the other solutions be ause the put people in disastrous situations-"

"Hermione, you're rambling." Fred interrupted a grin growing on his face.

"Sorry." Hermione stared down at her feet.

"Come here," Fred held out his arms and she walked into them gratefully. Both noticed how well she fit in them, just like a dime on a penny. She sighed into the embrace and allowed Fred to walk her out to the couch were he pulled her up into his lap. "What is it you want exactly?"

"I was hoping you might kiss me," Hermione mumbled taking in the smell of him.

"That's no big deal Hermione, it's what we agreed on after all."

"Right," Hermione sounded a bit nervous. The. She repeated herself with a it more confidence. "Right."

"You want to kiss me huh?" Fred winked cheekily at her as she withdrew slightly.

"Yes," she whispered fingering his collar.

"Any process you want to follow?" He asked curiously.

"It's a kiss Fred, not a surgery!" Hermione exclaimed. Then before she knew what was happening his lips had come down on hers. She felt immediate sparks traveling through her veins. She pulled him a little closer and tilted her head slightly to allow more room. Her hands gripped the ends of his hair tugging gently. Fred pulled away.

"Feeling better?" He asked trying not to think about how perfect the kiss felt.

"Much." She replied. Hermione slid off his lap and within a matter of seconds she had disappeared. This witch would surely drive him mad.

* * *

**Note: This story will not have long chapters. I'm just warning you all. It's just the way I've chosen to write this story. Leave me a review? -May**


End file.
